


Please... Find Her

by cabwriting



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (Danganronpa Kirigiri), Aged Down Characters, Crime Scenes, Detectives, Kidnapping, Kyoko and Makoto are 13, Not Beta Read, Takes place during DRK, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabwriting/pseuds/cabwriting
Summary: Komaru Naegi was sadly kidnapped from her peaceful home, Yui Samidare is put on the case to find her and ask her young friend to aid her in the search.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Please... Find Her

Pulling on a pair of plastic gloves, the young detective started looking around the room. It was in disarray. The bed was mostly a mess, the cover was completely knocked off the bed and the comforter was out of place, but the sheets and pillows seemed to be perfectly fine. Papers and pencils were knocked off the desk, and the desk lamp was tipped over. A few books were scattered about the floor as well, and the hamper in the corner was knocked over. 

She was positive this display of struggle was completely framed. 

The first thing she did was look at the window. The curtains that covered it looked fine, and it was closed- but unlocked. She glanced over her shoulder at the worried brown haired boy that stood in the doorway of the room. “Naegi-Kun.” He jumped in place, startled by her suddenly addressing him. “Did your sister like to have her window open during the day?” Naegi quickly glanced between her and the window, and offered a small nod. “Yeah… she liked to crack it open if she got too hot…” Nodding at his words, she pulled her pocket book and pen out of her blazer. 

_ The window in Komaru Naegi’s bedroom is unlocked, according to her older brother- Makoto Naegi -she cracked it open during the day if she got too hot. _

“Is she forgetful? Is she a deep sleeper?” He seemed to hesitate but gave her another nod. “Yeah… t-too both.” 

_ Also according to Naegi she is forgetful and a deep sleeper.  _

“Thank you, that's very helpful.” The boy smiled upon being told he helped, and Kirigiri could only assume he was glad for the fact. 

There was no way these kidnappers just stumbled upon her unlocked window by chance… this had to have been completely calculated. They wanted to kidnap Komaru for a reason… but what reason is the question. Had they tried to break into her room several times? Was she just unlucky in forgetting to unlock her window just once? 

If they were completely prepared to kidnap her, they may have left minimal evidence and the framed struggle was probably to obscure anything they left, it would be wise to check the room inch for inch. She’d also need to ask if there was any suspicious behavior of people stalking the house… Interrogating the parents and Naegi was also something she needed to do. 

Biting down on her bottom lip, she wrote out a check list of things to do while she was here, and things to do when she was back at the station. 

Kirigiri tucked away her pocket book, and started to search the entire room, taking special care to leave no stone unturned. She was told crime scene photos were already taken, so there would, hopefully, be no trouble if she didn’t put everything back exactly. She looked inside the desk, in the pages of her books, under the sheets and covers and pillows, under her bed.  _ Everywhere.  _

Glancing inside the young girls trash can for a quick moment, Kirigiri once again looked over to the ahoge haired boy. “Did your sister recently have a cold? Or was she showing symptoms of being sick?” He shook his head. “No… she’s been healthy recently..” “I see… is her bedroom trash taken out regularly? Would you have an idea of the last time it was taken out?” 

While it was clear to the young detective that Naegi was glad to be of help, it was even more obvious that she was stressing him out with her questions. Scratching at his cheek, the boy tipped his head to the side. “Er… Komaru and my bedroom trash is taken out weekly… Every Tuesday night, so just yesterday.” Nodding, she brought out her pocket book and began writing. 

_ According to Makoto, both his and Komaru’s bedroom trash is taken out weekly -every Tuesday Night- the night of the kidnapping.  _

_ A tissue was found in her bedroom’s trash can, it’s crumpled but not in the state a used tissue typically would be, instead it looks hastily crumpled and is keeping the shape well. It could be possible it was crumpled after it was used, and it seems to have been wetted with something- which has since dried. _

_ Furthermore, Makoto has confirmed that his younger sister has not had a cold recently nor has she shown signs of getting sick. I will confirm these things with his parents when I speak with them.  _

Nodding her head at her bag, which was stationed by the door where Naegi stood, she asked him to pass it to her. She muttered a soft thank you when he did, getting out an evidence bag to put the tissue in. Sealing it tight, she stored it away. She’d make sure to ask it to be tested for chemicals once she got back to the station. Some type of agent could have been soaked into the tissue and used to assure that Komaru was unconscious when the kidnappers took her… yes that is quite likely. 

A soft knock sounded on the doorframe, followed by Samidare peeking her head inside the room. “Hey Kyoko-Chan! How’s your investigation going? Find anything?” The younger detective offered a small nod. “Yes.” The older female smiled wide, nudging Naegi with her elbow. "See, she already found something and probably has this all figured out by now. Told you that you didn't need to worry Makoto! Kyoko-Chan will find your sister in no time." Kirigiri offered a roll of the eyes, finishing off her examination of the room. "You should be finding the girl, this is your case Yui-Oneesama." Samidare offered a quiet laugh, tension hidden within it from the detective's jab. "We'll find her together!" The brunette female exclaimed, grabbing the black bag Kirigiri had brought with her. "It seems you're done with your investigation so we should get going." 

Nodding, purple hues made one last drag across the details of the room before going to follow her partner. A loose grasp on her wrist stopped her though. Naegi had reached out to gently grab the girls wrist, a look of anxiety decorating his facial features. Face flushing slightly, Kirigiri offered the male a confused look, awaiting for an explanation. "Sorry I…" The boy released her wrist, hands shoving deep into the pockets of his jacket. "Please… Find my sister…" His voice wavered, almost sounding as if he was on the verge of tears, he probably was. Her eyes widened slightly, before she gave a nod. "I will, don't worry." A weak smile pulled up the corners of Naegi's lips. "Thank you…" "Of course…" Kirigiri mumbled, rushing to follow after Samidare, trying to will away the blush that had settled on her cheeks from the physical contact. 


End file.
